


Roll me over

by Mirilya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rarepair, mentions of period-typical homophobia, side characters are my heart and soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya
Summary: "Do you try to fuck all the men who come to kill you?" Edward asked, a crooked grin spreading across his face. "Or am I just lucky?"
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Upton Travers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Roll me over

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of the dialogue is lifted from the game, with some changes, and many additions. Thanks to Oriiana for the quick beta.

Somewhere between the holy ghost, the Pirate Queen of the Orient and something half-mumbled he couldn't make out, Edward realized he had quite lost the thread of Upton's story. 

"Hold on now, mate. What is this you're going on about?"

The question went ignored as they rounded the corner, drawing the notice of a passel of dancing girls with bodices cut low and skirts hiked up. They immediately began to smile and giggle, moving to display their figures to best advantage. Upton stared at them in astonishment. "Who are these creatures?" Edward continued past, hoping against hope that Upton would follow him. "Come on, mate." He reached the corner of the building alone and was forced to double back, Upton now making comparisons to Muses and Furies and God knows what else, scowling about how they all looked like _that woman_ as the girls' patience wore thin. One ventured so far as to deliver a stinging reply to a comment made about her teeth. "What's the matter? Do you not enjoy _female_ company?" Upton went red in the face, and Edward took his chance. "Enough of that, let's keep moving." He dragged Upton away from the girls' alternately smirking and pouting faces. It was a good long moment, by which point they were rounding the corner out of sight, before Upton pulled himself together enough to shout "N-no!" in meager protest.

"Tol' you, Edward," Upton staggered, leaning heavily against a wall in a vain attempt to steady his legs as they threatened to crumple beneath him. "What?" Edward looked at him, the previous conversation quite forgotten.

"You're my bes'... my best... friend."

Suddenly, Edward realized that the flush on Upton Travers' face was not only from drink, but from something else entirely.

Edward rolled his eyes even as his mind reminded him of their own articles of agreement, validating the crimes which the Royal Navy's Articles of War held in such contempt. _All_ of the crimes, his mind unhelpfully supplied, including that of sodomy. He'd known sodomites in his day, certainly half his current crew may as well be, and he didn't care one way or another for or against it. But with his wife so very far away, and certainly already furious with him, he thought miserably, the idea wasn't as disturbing as he expected it to be. Perhaps those doxies were more correct in their accusation than they had imagined. 

Caught up in his thoughts, Edward failed to notice Upton's stumbling further down the road, and upon catching him up he was startled when the man unfastened his breeches and thrust his prick out the front of them, intent on relieving himself. He couldn't help the way his eyes caught on the size of it - if Upton had failed to take a wife with a piece like _that_ he must not have applied himself at all, or wanted to - before turning away at the sound of guards lumbering up the road in the darkness. He heard prolonged splashing.

" _Now_ , Upton? This really isn't the time." Edward sighed, knowing they'd almost certainly be drawn into another fight. "There are guards nearby," he whispered, voice hissing between his gritted teeth. "Piss off!" Upton bellowed, his normally light voice carried well down the street, where the guards stilled for a moment before hurrying towards them. "Jus' gotta piss." Edward inwardly groaned and hid himself well around the side of the wall.

Once all the guards lay unconscious in the road, Upton leaned against a porch railing, covering his face with both hands. "I don't want to be like a child, Edward," he whispered pitifully. "It's alright, mate." Edward lay a hand on his shoulder, hoping the gesture would be reassuring and not interpreted as an attack in his current state of inebriation. Upton froze, then lowered his hands. His eyes shone with unshed tears, but his voice took on a hopeful note. "Help me not to be like a child?”

Edward swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly choked as if with dust from the brawl. _That can’t be what he's asking. He's in his cups._ "You just need the drink to wear off, mate." Edward gripped his shoulder firmly, then backed away. The disappointment was clear on Upton's face even through the shadows, and Edward felt only a bit sorry for him. "Are you safe here?" Hopefully he'd have some place to lay low until he could skip town entirely. Start something new. _Avoid getting killed._

Upton swayed dramatically as he slurred a sweeping pronouncement. "Safety… is an illusion." He stopped, gathering his bearings, and stepped forward. "But yes, I'll be safe he-" Upton's foot hit the ground at the wrong angle and he stumbled into the road. Quick as anything, Edward grabbed his arm to right him. Upton came swinging around like a yard with snapped braces, barrelling directly into Edward's chest and sending them both sprawling into the empty alley.

Luckily, Edward's reflexes hadn't entirely failed him. He'd successfully protected both Upton and himself in their graceless fall from any injury but that to their dignity. Unluckily, Upton's solid, heavy weight atop him pinned him quite thoroughly to the ground, and he reeked of grog. "Get off me, mate." Upton didn't move, though his breathing was steady. "Oi." Still nothing. _Oh, for fuck's sake._ "Upton!"

"Wha?!" Upton jerked up with a start, pushing himself up onto his hands and staring down at Edward. "I'm… it's... nothin'." He looked away, guilt suffused in his increasingly red face. Edward opened his mouth to tell him to move, but stopped as he felt Upton's hips shift against him. Upton was hard in his breeches, and Edward could feel the solid length of his prick burning against his thigh. To his eternal embarrassment, he felt an answering hardness beginning to make itself known in his own smallclothes. Upton rolled his hips down, quite unconsciously, and noticed Edward's matched state. Pale eyes, suddenly lucid, snapped to Edward's own. "You-" Edward met his gaze and held it with a contemplative, then a resigned look. "Yeah, mate. I."

Upton's mouth fell open in astonishment. "Aye?" His eyes unfocused, focused again, and settled on staring at Edward's mouth. "It's not my fault I prefer-" he started to mumble. Edward was tired. Tired of dragging a drunk, confused, unfairly well-endowed bastard around town. Tired of being angry and likely forsaken by his wife an ocean away. Tired of kicking around these hot, damp scraps of Earth with naught but poxy wenches to quell one's appetite, a prospect not without its own potentially lasting dangers. "Oh, shut it." He reached up and dragged Upton's mouth down to his own. If the way Upton melted into his rough embrace was anything to go by, he was similarly tired of things being the way they are. They had no lasting attachment to each other, had only just met, and truly that was for the best. At the very least, it was convenient.

They barely made it down the alley, through a storage shed, and into Upton's private rooms before Edward found himself shoved against a wall and kissed roughly. Their mouths met clumsily, with too many hints of teeth to be comfortable. Taking control of the kiss, he bit down on Upton’s lower lip and licked into his mouth. Upton pulled back with a gasp. "It's safe here, there's no one- no one will see." His rapid explanation was breathy, but given in the practiced tone of a man who well understood the necessity of discretion. Upton had already pulled off most of his own clothes in his hurry, discarding them across the room, and Edward only had time to scan the room for exits before he was pulled down onto the narrow cot by rough, desperate hands. 

He gave a surprised laugh at both Upton's impatience and the realization that he was far less drunk than his earlier behavior would suggest. "Do you try to fuck all the men who come to kill you," Edward asked with a crooked grin, "or am I just lucky?" Upton's soft laugh was self-deprecating, but not without humor. "Most don't make it this far."

Upton pulled him down, close enough to reach at the fastenings of his cloak and belted pistols. Setting his swords neatly on the floor within reach just in case, Edward obliged him by peeling off his shirt and was rewarded with an appreciative whistle. Long days at sea hauling the wheel and scrambling up and down ratlines in the full sun did wonders for a man’s body. Edward grinned at the praise and busied himself with pulling off his breeches and smallclothes. At last, his prick sprang free of its confinement, thick and heavy between his thighs. "Fuck, Edward." Upton’s eyes widened and he reached forward to take it in hand, feeling its heft, anticipating the way it would stretch him open and leave him aching. Edward’s hips jerked up at the touch, eager for more, and Upton reached beside the cot, clumsily knocking the lid away from a small clay jar and dipping his fingers into the oil it contained. 

Edward watched intently as Upton began to penetrate himself, one finger at a time, thoroughly slicking the narrow opening. Edward had never seen it done; his only knowledge of the coupling between men was vague rumors passed between seamen, and muffled grunts sometimes heard from below decks on an otherwise silent watch. “You’ve done this before.” Upton’s breath hitched as he withdrew his fingers. He took Edward’s cock in his fist, slicking it with more oil before replying. “Not… recently, but I’ve been lucky enough. Please...” Edward lifted Upton’s hips, then thrust forward, his thick cock breaching him in a long, slow drag. Upton groaned, and it was all Edward could do not to lose himself right then. 

Edward’s fingers dug into lithe muscle, solid beneath his hands, and pressed Upton down into the cot, a bead of sweat trailing down to his collarbone. Upton could take much more than any woman of his acquaintance, and that thought drove Edward wild, pressing Upton down with his full weight and filling him with rapid, shallow thrusts that struck his prostate with each motion. Edward’s mouth brushed hot over Upton’s shoulder and he bit down, hard enough to bruise. Upton clasped a hand over his mouth to quiet his grunts, but the sound of his ragged breaths and the occasional whimpered moan escaped, driving Edward’s pleasure even higher, coalescing into the feeling that he could burst at any moment. After what felt like several minutes of this intense pleasure that balanced on the knife edge of pleasure and pain, Upton slipped a hand between them to grip his own prick, stroking it with a desperate abandon. Edward saw white as the pressure around his cock increased and he came, spilling hot with a low sound and Upton was coming, his muscles taut as a backstay in a gale as he shook apart. 

They lay there panting, Edward’s solid body draped mostly over Upton. The space between them was sticky and damp, and they waited for reality to settle itself back into their bones. The soft sounds of night from outside began to filter back in, and before long, Edward sat up and stretched.

“I should let you sober up.”

“Don’t go.”

“Upton-”

“Just for now.”

Edward sighed.

They made use of a thoughtfully placed rag and bucket of water and quietly re-dressed. Once done, they sat together on the cot.

Upton was silent for a long while. "Betrayal makes one philosophical, don't it." He shook his head. "Imagine. My brother, marrying a Templar." 

Edward scoffed. "Oh, I doubt it'll come to that." Upton frowned. "I tried to explain that I have no interest in his woman, but the reason is not just something I can…" He gestured vaguely, and Edward just shrugged.

More silence. Upton sighed. "I'm so afraid for him. Please, Edward. Please help keep him safe." Edward looked over at him, saw the hurt in his eyes, and let out a long exhale. They both knew what would come of it, but he couldn't find it in himself to state the obvious. _There's no helping a man that won't help himself._

"Just sober up, mate. We'll finish this in the morning."

Edward stepped to the door and pulled up his hood. "You're a forever friend, Kenway."

"Mm."

He slipped away into the dark.


End file.
